Sweet Addiction
by Karla-20
Summary: Ella hablaba como una dominante, pero se comportaba como una sumisa.


Hola qué tal, bueno sí sí, odienme por no actualizar Teen Diva y la wea, pero no es que sea una gran escusa ni nada, pero mi hermoso padre me quitó el internet, y tuve que esperar como una semana para que vuelva, mientras robaba el wi-fi de mi tía, qué pobre por dios.

Y nada, aquí traje una nueva historia que se trata sólo y completamente de los azules. Se me ocurrió una vez en la madrugada cuando no podía dormir por el insomnio. Eh, bueno, aquí está. Y por favor, están advertidos de que tiene lemmon, no me responsabilizo de traumas ni nada por el estilo xD.

Advertencias: Lemmon, Lime, Pedofilia, UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno, No romance.

Miyako tiene 16 y Boomer 21 años.

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

**•.¸● Sweet Addiction ●¸.•**

En toda su vida, Miyako siempre estuvo conforme consigo misma más que nadie. Siendo así, ella no tenía problema en andar por toda su casa semi desnuda o en ropa interior, no le veía algún problema caminar por todos lados completamente "libre" como ella lo escribía. Viviendo sólo con su madre y abuela en un gran hogar, ella habría salido fuera de su casa igualmente si no hubiera sido porque su madre le informó que eso no era socialmente aceptable. Miyako solo se sentía segura con su propia piel, y nunca le vio algo malo a estar desnuda, nunca fue embarazoso para su persona, solo natural y cómodo con ella.

Cuando la rubia era pequeña, su mentalidad de estar "libre y cómoda" se quedó con ella, era obvio. Especialmente en situaciones como su clase de salud y anatomía, donde todos se avergonzaban, incomodaban y querían irse cuando el tema a discutir y tratar era el sexo por primera vez. Como sea, Miyako no se avergonzaba, incomodaba o tenía ganas de irse cuando trataba de sexo. Ella simplemente era curiosa y estaba intrigada, pero desde que no era "socialmente aceptable" discutir sobre el sexo libremente, ella decidió investigar por sí misma.

Comenzó a "investigar" sobre el sexo a una corta edad, porque ella descubrió su sexualidad antes de lo "normal". Desde que en su hogar se podía hablar abiertamente sobre la sexualidad, Miyako tenía solo trece y medio cuando aceptó que empezaba a gustar de chicos de grados mayores que ella. Un día llegó a casa y le contó a su madre sobre un lindo chico que le ganaba por 2 años de edad, y aunque su mamá no estaba de acuerdo en que tuviera esos gustos, aceptó y supuso que solo era un pequeño enamoramiento que había tenido su hija en la edad de la ilusión, había conversado con ella sobre lo bonito que era enamorarse y todas esas cosas. Aunque eso no fuera todo lo que tenía en la cabeza su pequeña hija.

Así que sí, quizás Miyako no era tan diferente a las típicas chicas de trece años. Pero ella estaba extremadamente feliz y cómoda consigo misma, tenía todas las amigas que quería y llamaba mucho la atención de la población estudiantil masculina a esa corta edad.

Pasando el tiempo, la gente podría argumentar que Miyako se expuso muy a temprana edad al sexo y cuán cómodo ella lo hacía ver, y por tales razones, a ella le gustaba el sexo, mucho. Desde el momento en el cual a ella le gustó y se interesó en este tema. Entonces, ella comenzó a explorar, como cualquier persona de catorce años, siendo curiosa abrió un link que le habían enviado de broma por e-mail, encontrándose con una de esas páginas de contenido adulto, entiéndase pornografía. Un video de dos personas consumando un acto sexual, simplemente. Rápidamente cerró la ventana y el video en este, aunque la curiosidad la venció y volvió a abrir el link viendo el video nuevamente, era extraño ver ese tipo de cosas, pero según lo que había investigado antes era totalmente natural y normal. Había descubierto un nuevo tipo de cosas, el _masturbarse_ y acariciarse.

Así que un año después, una Miyako con quince años, ya desarrollada y llamando aún más la atención de los chicos de la escuela, ya no era una niña, era una adolescente muy linda y como la llamaban sus compañera "perfecta". Entonces, al terminar una de las prácticas del equipo de fútbol americano, se acercó a uno de los jugadores, según todas las chicas el mayor de todos y el más sexy, preguntándole si la acompañaba un momento a un lugar más privado, sucediendo _eso_, y así ocurrió.

Desde eso, la oji azul era muy entusiasta en aprender más y tener más experiencias como esa. Y lo hizo, Miyako estuvo con muchos diferentes chicos alrededor de un año pero nunca tuvieron sexo actualmente. Siendo así, ella aprendió mucho, y constantemente su apetito sexual crecía haciéndola sentirse más de lo que era. La rubia sabía que eran varios los chicos que la deseaban, nadie podía resistirse a sus hermosos ojos celestes, su perfecto rostro que mostraba inocencia pero no era así, sus labios rosados naturalmente, su largo cabello rubio atado en dos coletas que le llegaban hasta la cadera con pequeñas ondas en las puntas, lo cual la hacía ver más inocente aún, y por supuesto su cuerpo, a pesar de tener sólo quince años, su cuerpo destacaba entre sus compañeras, haciéndola más atractiva. Al tener todo esto de su lado, ella aprendió el arte de la seducción. Más que todo, Miyako sabía que no importaba que tan joven era, ella siempre iba a ser la perdición y tentación de varios de sus compañeros mayores, y de su edad.

Esto era tan prominente, no sólo se limitaba en la escuela, iba a diferentes fiestas y ella coqueteaba con cualquier persona que le parecía mayor y atractiva, las personas de su escuela recurrían también a ese tipo de fiestas, viéndola a ella en ese tipo de situación frente a todo el mundo. Miyako rápidamente tuvo una reputación, ella simplemente lo ignoró. Se ganaba las miradas de deseo por varios chicos de su lugar de estudios, eso le gustaba más aún. Cada advertencia de un maestro, o un sucio insulto de las zorras celosas de sus compañeras de la clase no le afectaban, le daba igual desde que ella supo que todos tendrían una reacción sobre ella y sus actos, algo que ella buscaba. Quería que supieran sobre su pervertido ser, y eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Más o menos como en octubre de ese mismo año, Miyako tuvo un novio llamado Cody que tenía dos años más que ella, 17. Cody no fue el primero en tener sexo con ella, pero él fue la persona que ayudó a Miyako a descubrir los puntos más sensibles en su cuerpo. Él era delicado con la rubia en la cama, haciéndola disfrutar de esa sensibilidad que tenía ella, Cody estaba feliz de tener una novia con sus mismos gustos en el sexo. La oji azul reconoció sus puntos débiles inmediatamente después de que tuvieran sexo, eso hizo que Miyako se entendiera más a ella misma mucho mejor. Cuando ellos hablaron sobre por qué ella tenía esa sensibilidad, y sobre cuáles eran los puntos débiles que le gustaban, se pusieron de acuerdo en encontrar por qué la sensibilidad de la chica. Él se controlaría más, y a ella le gustaba ser una pervertida.

Miyako era sensible, todo su cuerpo era el que respondía por todo lo que sentía. Es casi como sentir más de lo que los demás sienten, y eso es porque ella era muy sensible teniendo sexo, especialmente cuando era más intenso. La rubia gemía y temblaba cada vez que sus pezones eran tocados, y un simple jalón a su cabello le hacía gritar y suplicar por más. Ella amaba ser controlada. Su personalidad era naturalmente de sumisa, y de eso se trataba a lo largo de su vida sexual. Ella siempre se venía fuertemente cuando era tomada o simplemente cuando le decían que hacer. Miyako seguía cualquier orden que le dieran, no importaba cual. Después de seguir las órdenes, ella acompañaba esos complementos que la hacían sentir bien. Así es como le gustaban los orgasmos abnegados y la simulación también. Alguien que controlara cuando ella podía y no podía tener un orgasmo, y que mientras ella piense que ya no puede más, siempre le hiciera seguir. Y que al final tuviera el valor de, con un grandioso orgasmo y los complementos darle todo el placer que quiera sin tomar importancia a lo que pase después.

También estaba el hecho de que a Miyako le gustaba ser una pervertida. A ella le encantaba lo caliente que se le escuchaba cuando hablaba sucio, especialmente cuando follaba. Le gustaba ser ruidosa en la cama, también le gustaba cuando la gente sabía sobre su vida sexual y sus pervertidas tendencias, la hacían sentir segura de sí misma. Además, le gustaba ser marcada ya sean por chupetones o cualquier otra marca de sexo, o simplemente que todos supieran que ella había tenido sexo. Amaba sentirse dominada, que todos tuvieran una visión pervertida de ella. Miyako tenía la tendencia de ponerles apodos cariñosos con un toque de perversidad a los chicos con los que estaba, solo lo hacía para para hacer que todo se vuelva más caliente.

Así que tal vez fue todo eso por los cual ella es una adicta al sexo.

Pasando el tiempo, cuando las vacaciones habían terminado y era tiempo de volver a la escuela, Cody y Miyako acababan de romper su relación hace un mes y medio, en todo ese tiempo ella no había tenido sexo, por lo cual apenas vio a uno de los chicos de grado mayor por los pasillos, lo llevó hasta el baño para damas y lo metió dentro, así es como empezó. No es como le hubiera gustado empezar las clases, pero Miyako estaba necesitada y el chico caliente, y bueno, empezaron a hacerlo dentro de uno de los sanitarios. Aunque se escuchó la puerta del baño de damas abrirse, no les importó y continuaron con lo suyo. Mientras el conserje se preguntaba que eran esos extraños sonidos, pero no quiso averiguar más de lo que debía, así que salió para llamar a una de las profesoras, ya que era el baño para señoritas.

-Mierda… – susurró la rubia mientras salía del chico y lo empujaba para que saliera de ahí – Vete, no quiero que nos metan en problemas, ¡Vete! – lo sacó del baño y se metió nuevamente en un sanitario.

Estaba enojada, aún no habían terminado y ella seguía excitada. Así que despacio puso su mano bajo su falda y comenzó a acariciarse, el calor aumentó y ya no solo se acariciaba, si no que había metido un dedo dentro de su feminidad y comenzaba a darse placer a sí misma. Soltaba altos suspiros y gemía fuertemente, sin importarle lo que fuera a pasar. La puerta se abrió, pero ella no se preocupó, ya que había puesto seguro a la puerta del sanitario, o eso creía, pues habían abierto esta vez la puerta del sanitario, y delante de ella estaba una profesora con una cara horrorizada. La rubia paró de darse atención y miró a la profesora cerrando las piernas rápidamente.

Genial, su reputación de pervertida, más lo que la maestra acababa de ver significaba un castigo, y uno muy severo.

* * *

De esa manera, Miyako fue derivada a ir a terapia con su madre los lunes en las tardes. Su castigo fue que consiguiera ayuda desde que en la escuela acordaron que ella era una "adicta al sexo" y aparentemente los "adictos al sexo" deben ir a terapia para ser ayudados.

-Esto es una porquería. Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie. – dijo una enojada Miyako a su madre, con la música de fondo reproduciéndose en la sala de espera. Ella pensaba que por ser terapia la música no sería tan alta, pero en este caso no.

-Querida, no tengo opción. Es esto o que te expulsen de la escuela, ¿recuerdas? De todos modos, la terapia podría ser buena para ti. Hablar sobre tus, uhm, costumbres. – respondió la madre de ella rápidamente. Su tono avergonzado y penoso en su rostro hacía ver obvio que ella estaba incómoda con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Miyako no quería culparla, no lo haría. Ella tiene dieciséis años, y es su hija, nadie querría saber que su hija tiene una sexualidad activa, muy activa en el caso de Miyako. Y nadie querría llamar de la escuela de su hija para explicar que su aparentemente inocente hijita fue encontrada masturbándose en el baño, y antes follando con un chico.

La peor parte de todo es que ella luce demasiado inocente. Sus mejillas se mantienen como las de un pequeño bebé, ella siempre ha tenido cara de niña pequeña, y su cabello que lo llevaba en dos colitas tan inocentes añadía más a la imagen. Pero su cuerpo era diferente, tenía una estrecha cintura, muy bien proporcionada, sus piernas eran largas y su trasero era firme, su busto no era demasiado grande ni pequeño, era lo suficiente, y con eso era totalmente atractiva. Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que se veía inocente, pero no lo era del todo, más bien para nada. Y su madre siempre encontraba la manera de verla como una pequeña niña.

Así que sí, Miyako no la culparía a su madre por esto. Pero con cansancio rodó los ojos.

-Pudiste haber dicho que no. La escuela solo te dio una sugerencia de lo que podías hacer. Una porquería de sugerencia por lo que creo, esto no me va a ayudar con mis _costumbres_. Porque, ¡No es una costumbre! El sexo es perfectamente una función saludable que todos deberían hacer. Yo no veo cual es el "problema" con disfrutar del sexo. – la rubia se cruzó de brazos.

Su madre la vio con un poco de vergüenza al otro lado de la sala de espera, la gente comenzó a toser un poco con incomodidad por las palabras que su hija había dicho. A Miyako no le importó, le dio igual. La atención en ella era extraña, ella solo seguía con lo suyo.

-Miyako Gotokuji. – la recepcionista llamó a la oji azul señalando que su nuevo terapista estaba listo para verla.

-Estaré esperando por ti aquí. – susurró Etsuko muy bajito, no quería atraer más la atención. Miyako sabía que su madre trataba de arreglarlo, pero no ayudaba en nada.

-Sí claro, bye. – murmuró ella antes de seguir a la recepcionista por un pasillo de color beige hasta llegar a la sale de terapia donde ella estaría en la siguiente hora.

-Aquí estamos. – la recepcionista sonrió y tocó la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Ella se fijó que Miyako camine hacia adentro de la habitación, y una vez que lo hizo, cerró la puerta y fue de nuevo a su puesto.

Miyako tomó un respiro profundo mientras observaba con atención la habitación con un sofá, una camilla y una silla con brazos largos. La habitación era acogedora y estaba pintada de un lindo color vainilla que hacía marcar los tonos negros de los muebles. Se veía bien, nada mal. Ella estaba parada en la puerta aún, se mantenía mirando todo con cuidado, cuando escuchó una voz masculina hablándole.

-Hola, tú debes ser Miyako. Es un placer conocerte. – dijo la voz haciendo que ella volteara y pusiera toda su atención en el hombre que se encontraba en la silla grande. Su rostro se veía relajado, sus ojos azules amigables y su cabello rubio se veía perfecto en él, algo despeinado, lo cual le daba un toque sexy. Se veía casual, especialmente con esa camisa desajustada en la parte del cuello, y con la corbata desajustada también.

La rubia dio un suspiro casi notorio. Este obviamente grandioso chico no se ve lo suficientemente viejo para ser un terapista, claro que ella se sentía una bebé a comparación de este hombre con unos músculos increíbles. Este chico obviamente era mayor que ella, no tan grande, pero lo suficientemente mayor. Miyako sabía que el chico no era tan viejo como para ser de la edad de su padre, pero, _papi_. Ella mordió su labio e inclinó un poco su cabeza.

"Uh, detente Miyako, en primer lugar es por esto por lo que estás en terapia." Se dijo a sí misma internamente.

Miyako supo que probablemente ese sería un terapista correcto, pero él no puede ayudarla. Todo sobre la cara del terapista era atractivo, mientras veía bajar su rostro, tenía más atractivo que antes. Especialmente sus brillantes y potentes ojos azules en los cuales ella sabía que no tendría problema en perderse. Y en lo demás, podría ser probable que se sienta duro y caliente, pero se sentiría genial al mismo tiempo si frotara sobre sus puntos más sensibles. Tomó un respiro profundo y jugó un poco con una de sus coletas antes de sentarse en el sofá, teniendo en frente de ella al rubio.

-Soy Boomer, Boomer Him es mi nombre completo. Pero puedes llamarme Boomer, si te sientes cómoda así. – continuó con una sonrisa que lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo que fuera posible – Tengo 21 años y seré tu terapista.

-¿Puedo llamarte papi? – soltó de la nada Miyako, sin pensar. Ella tenía en mente esas palabras, pero no era su intención decirlas. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ella simplemente presionó los labios esperando la reacción de Boomer.

El oji azul comenzó a toser inmediatamente, obviamente no estaba preparado para ese tipo de respuesta. Después de unos segundos, sin respuesta a la pregunta él solo ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Uhm, de acuerdo. Bueno, estuve un poco confundido cuando vi que tu escuela te envió a terapia, pero cuando leí el resumen que ellos me enviaron... – Boomer guardó silencio un momento, las palabras eran incómodas dándole un aire dramático cambiando de una confortable y amigable sesión a una tensión sexual en segundos.

-¿Te gustó mi historia, cierto? – ella se acomodó en el sofá y procedió a ver a Boomer un poco encogido en su lugar. A Miyako le gusto eso, obviamente tenía la guardia alta en él, y podría jugar con esa ventaja, lo que exactamente quería.

-Fue definitivamente interesante, y única. – dijo él, su cara tenía una emoción, pero era imposible decir cuál era la que tenía, ¿Disgusto? ¿Admiración? ¿Estaba en shock? ¿Una combinación de las tres? Miyako no estaba segura, pero esperaba que fuera todas de las tres.

-Sí, no todos los días en la escuela el conserje se da cuenta que una chica de 16 años estaba follando en un baño y luego una maestra se da cuenta que estaba masturbándose. Siempre soy única. – la rubia sonrió, su voz sonaba con un toque de risa contrastándolo con las palabras sucias que acababan de salir de su boca.

-Creo que no debieron usar el término "adicta al sexo". – Boomer inclinó un poco su cabeza – ¿Dices las cosas sólo para espantar a las personas? ¿Eso no te asusta a ti? – preguntó y miró a Miyako con una sonrisa en su rostro – No eres muy brillante que digamos, follar en un baño de la escuela… es muy fácil que te atrapen, especialmente si eres muy ruidosa, y el resumen dice que lo eres.

-Eso es solo la mitad de la diversión, ¿no lo crees? – esta vez le preguntó ella y jugó un poco con una de sus coletas – Sabiendo que cualquiera puede escucharte, y no te importa. Todos los supervisores de la escuela escuchan como gimo y grito, y eso sólo lo hace más caliente. ¿Sabes qué fuerte se puso cuando la maestra me vio? Su jodida cara… ella estaba en shock. Y cuando estaba follando, cuando entro el conserje, el chico con el que lo hacía no paraba, más bien lo hacía más rápido, y eso aumentaba la adrenalina y el calor. – Miyako respiró un poco más rápido y fuerte, hablando sobre este tema.

Boomer hizo una mueca, él realmente no necesitaba imaginar a esta inocente pero a la vez bizarra adolescente de 16 años teniendo sexo en su mente.

-Uhm. – Boomer trató de recordar que es lo que el terapista profesional en él debería decir a esto – Y qué sobre, uh, ser vista, ¿te gusta eso? – preguntó cuidadosamente, esperando que Miyako se calmara un poco. Y quizás discutir sobre un psicólogo con la madre de ella, si es que Miyako lo ve mal y no profesional.

Pero la oji azul mantuvo su mente sucia de nuevo, claro que lo haría.

-Me gusta sentirme como una pervertida, y me gusta que todos sepan que soy una pervertida. Me agrada estar de rodillas, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, frente a cualquiera. – puso una sonrisa ladina.

Boomer esta vez sí se sintió más incómodo que antes, él realmente no quería imaginarse a Miyako de rodillas, no podía pensar eso. Eso estaba mal, él no podía estar pensando esas cosas con Miyako.

-Todos saben que eres una pervertida ahora. – murmuró el rubio, palabras no profesionales salieron de su boca de alguna u otra manera. Su profesionalidad se había ido por la ventana cuando esta grandiosa, increíble (nótese el sarcasmo) adolescente de 16 años abrió su sucia boca.

Miyako sonrió ante las palabras de Boomer. Ahora tenía un argumento.

-Soy una pervertida. Una buena también, haré todo lo que me digas, _papi_.

Boomer respiró despacio y dejó escapar un poco de aire, porque joder. Esta chica iba a matarlo, o iba a hacer que él pierda su trabajo, lo que ocurriera primero.

-Ehm, ¿Por qué no hablamos de tus puntos sensibles? Obviamente tú tienes algunos. Así que, vamos a analizarlos por supuesto. – añadió el rubio, porque no, está preguntándole a una atractiva "adicta al sexo" sobre sus puntos sensibles, eso no es inapropiado.

-Como digas. – dijo sarcásticamente la de orbes azules y lo miró antes de que comenzara a hablar.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí. Sí, no me maten por esta loca y bizarra idea. De seguro algunos querrán golpearme, pero bueno. Me da orgullo escribir el primer fanfic en categoría M sobre los azules en español(?). Y también que este es mi primer fanfic M.

No pretendo que sea una larga historia, será de capítulos por lo menos. Así que nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

Reviews?


End file.
